Son of the Sea God
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: In which Poseidon meets his son Perseus Jackson for the first time. S/P implied obviously.


**A one-shot based off of Percy's memories of a glowing light in the lightening thief. Personally I can totally see Poseidon visiting Percy after he's born. Checking up on his offspring and all.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or anything in the series blah blah blah.**

* * *

It was quiet, unusually quiet for NY General Hospital at 2:01 am. It was normally much busier than it was at the current time, what with the nurses bustling about, checking in on their patients and gossiping with each other whenever the opportunity arrived. But on this current night, all was quiet. Maybe it had something to do with the few inhabitants in a certain ward on the 3rd floor. Or of a special one that had arrived that day. Perhaps, if the nurses and doctors had been paying enough attention, they might have noticed the strange, wet cloud of mist that seemed to surround the hospital, particularly around the 3rd floor, where a certain woman had been admitted just over 24 hours ago.

Perhaps, if they had really been paying attention, they would have noticed the smaller cloud of mist appear in the hallway of the 3rd floor; hovering near the water fountain as water pooled from the fountain, combining with the mist and causing a man to materialize as if from nowhere. They would have noticed how strangely he was dressed, as if from a Greek legend, wearing sandals and traditional Greek armor, a 3 tipped spear know as trident gripping in his right hand.

Luckily for this man, not a single person in the hospital noticed anything at all.

The man gripped his trident tightly, taking several almost hesitant steps forward; as if he knew he wasn't supposed to be there. He made his way down the hallways; almost as if he knew exactly where to go. Nurses and doctors continued around him, it was like the man wasn't there at all.

Finally, at the last door at end of the hallway, the man stopped. He glanced at the number on the door, room 311, before peering inside.

A young woman lay asleep in a hospital bed. She was wearing a traditional hospital gown and looked about 20 years old. Her hair was dark brown and curly and reached just past her shoulders. She was deeply asleep, exhausted and sweaty. The man slowly approached her bed, reaching out to lay gentle hand on her head.

"You have done well my love." He said softly, gazing down at her. His eyes were a deep green, exactly the color of the sea. He had a handsome face, strong but slightly boyish at the same time. His hair was very dark, almost black, and was just long enough that his bangs barely fell over his eyes.

This man's name was Poseidon, the god of the sea.

Poseidon ran his hand gently down the woman's cheek once, hesitantly leaning down to kiss her softly on the cheek. He watched her for a second more before turning and leaving the room, silently making his way towards the room just down the hall, again seemingly knowing exactly where he was going.

He approached his next destination, slipping quietly into the room without any fear of discovery. Poseidon, the god of the sea, had just entered the baby ward of New York General Hospital.

The god of the sea made his way through the cradles of babies, his sea-green eyes flickering over the names pinned on the front of each one until he spotted the one he was looking for, a cradle with the name "Jackson" pinned on the front. The cradle was in far middle, slightly farther away from the other babies in the ward. Poseidon smiled slightly, the nurses already sensed the child was different, they just didn't know how.

Poseidon stood next to the cradle, gazing down at the small child, a baby boy, asleep inside. His son. He reached down, and gently lifted the baby's right wrist to glance at the plastic wristband there. Under name, it read 'Perseus Jackson' Poseidon read further, next to mother it read 'Sally Jackson' there was no name listed under father.

"Perseus," Poseidon said softly, reaching down and laying his hand on his son's head. "My son."

It had been inevitable. Poseidon had met Sally Jackson at Montauk beach, and he'd instantly been drawn to her. Not because she was a mortal who could see through the mist, but her personality intrigued him. She was truly unique, a queen among women. And so, he fell in love, the god of the sea fell for a mortal woman, and now, this child, this demigod, was the result, not to mention the breaking of the oath he'd taken after World War II. Still, Poseidon could not help the pull he felt for the child before him, this little boy that should not have been born, but was somehow here.

Poseidon knew of the great prophecy, the one that spoke of a child of the big three deciding the fate of Olympus when they turned 16. He knew it would be many years before he could claim Perseus as a son of the sea god, and that by doing so would make him a bigger target to both monsters and Olympians alike.

Perseus' eyes fluttered open, and Poseidon found himself staring at a pair of sea-green eyes exactly like his own. For a moment, sea god and son locked eyes. Then Poseidon ruffled Perseus' fuzzy dark hair and smiled softly at him before moving his hand over Perseus' small body. Water spread from Poseidon's hand to his son's body, disappearing into his skin as soon as it touched him.

"A blessing, my son. You will be true son of the sea god."

Then Poseidon began to glow a bright green, and the god of the sea melted into a sea breeze until only the salty smell of the sea remained.

* * *

**I know most of you probably think I've fallen off a cliff or something, but I actually AM still writing... just very slowly. To be frank, my flashdrive with ALLLLLLL my documents broke and I lost everything. I was super upset about it, but I've actually been able to recover some of my work from emails. Many, many hours of scouring through emails praying I'd find something. I seriously had like 5 chapters of forbidden waters done and I lost all of it but the next chapter (which I'm finishing)**

**So, it'll be slow with school and all, plus I'm getting married in 4 months, but expect to see some updates from me in the future!**

**please review! XD**


End file.
